Mas allá del final
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Todo el conflicto con el embrión se resolvió, ya no había porque seguir peleando. El futuro se vislumbraba brillante y prometedor. Todos se encontraban contentos por este resultado y pues el igual, claro pero se sentía algo…triste.


Todo el conflicto con el embrión se resolvió, ya no había porque seguir peleando. El futuro se vislumbraba brillante y prometedor. Todos se encontraban contentos por este resultado y pues el igual, claro pero se sentía algo…triste. Desde hace un tiempo pudo observar como los sentimientos de Amu iban cambiando y evolucionando. Pudo ver como no era a él quien amaba si no a su hermano Ikuto. Y estaba bien, como le había dicho al chico gato.

\- Mientras Amu sea feliz, estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que tome- Y era cierto, le deseaba lo mejor en lo que decidiera hacer, él siempre la apoyaría y seguiría siendo su amigo pero ¿Para él, ese "final estaba bien"? La amaba y no perdió el tiempo, se le confesó en cuanto pudo. Fue tonto pensar que ella automáticamente correspondería a sus sentimientos, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que ella, en una asamblea había dicho que le gustaba.

¿Si quiera Amu lo quería de verdad? No le conocía simplemente era _"El príncipe de la escuela"_ era un título otorgado por las féminas del colegio ¿Eso le definía? Claro que no, él estaba muy alejado de ser un príncipe.

-Es que eres perfecto-le decían algunas chicas, pero no lo era. Tenía que ganar confianza en sí mismo, le faltaba aun vencer la timidez que lo envolvía. ¿Ella lo había visto como todas? Un chico perfecto, miembro del consejo estudiantil y miembro de _"la realeza del colegio"._ Seguro que cuando lo fue conociendo enserio se dio cuenta cuanto lo estaba idealizando, que no era el ser extraordinario que decían las habladurías.

¿Y cómo competir con Ikuto? Él es mayor, más sexy, más atrevido y más atractivo (todo lo que no era)- no me rendiré-le había dicho en aquella boda, pero no estaba seguro de querer pelear por una batalla perdida. Por ello se sentía melancólico, estaba con el corazón roto. Su primer amor no correspondido y eso estaba bien. Cada joven debía vivir diferentes experiencias.

-Lo siento Tadase-kun- le dijo aquel día que se habían juntado para charlar y tomarse un café- no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos-el cerró los ojos escuchando claramente esas palabras hirientes- yo amo a Ikuto-pero a la vez le daban el cierre que había querido. Ahora que había escuchado que ella amaba a otro, podía empezar a sanar.

-Está bien, seremos amigos-intentó hacer una sonrisa pero consiguió una mueca triste. Le dolía, no podía negarlo pero podría salir adelante. Necesitaba tiempo. Al pasar los días sus amigos lo acompañaban y trataban de animarlo, pronto empezarían una nueva etapa de su vida y conocerían más gente.

-Debes mostrarte tal y como eres- le animaba Nagihiko- antes te mostrabas muy reservado, casi con aire inalcanzable-el por sobre todas las personas, había aprendido la importancia de mostrarse tal cual era y no ocultar las cosas que realmente te gustan.

-Sí, intenta hablar con la gente y hacer más amigos-decía Kukai. Tadase tomaba de buena manera los consejos, no iba a ser fácil pero sabía que tenía a sus amigos para que le ayudaran. (Aunque claro era fácil decir todo aquello, cuando se tiene pareja) Quien lo diría Kukai terminó con Utau y Nagihiko con Rima. Hacían buena pareja, no lo podía negar.

-Tranquilo, que ya encontraras tu pareja idea-le animaban los dos chicos. Pero para el rubio, su pareja ideal era Amu.

La relación con Amu no cambió, intentó que de no se estropeara porque a pesar de que sentía fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, por sobre todo era su gran amiga y lo había ayudado en numerosas ocasiones. No podía despreciarla ni odiarla al igual que su hermano Ikuto. Si él podía hacerla feliz y prometerle que jamás le haría daño, pues le daba la bendición para que estuvieran juntos.

-Me alegro que podamos ser amigos, estaba preocupada-

-Tranquila, que yo los entiendo. Si se aman, no podré hacer nada-

Al entrar a preparatoria, ya no era el _"el rey" "el chico perfecto"_ era otro estudiante de primero más. Conoció gente muy agradable y con ellos se hizo amigos. Al pasar los meses conoció una chica. Una mujer menuda, con test blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro que lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta. La encontró muy atractiva pero tenía miedo de hablarle ¿Y si lo rechazaban? ¿Y si pasaba lo mismo que con Amu?

-No seas idiota-le decían sus amigos- debes arriesgarte-lo empujaban para que le hablase. Un día se armó de valor e intentó acercarse a la chica, ella lo saludo y le siguió la conversación de forma amigable. No había pasado nada malo.

-Si eres bastante atractivo, debes creer un poco más en ti-le decía Nagihiko. Empezaron a hablar día tras día y día tras día sentía su corazón menos tormentoso y más ligero. Sentía que por fin estaba superando su amor no correspondido. La luz volvía a llenarlo pero no era gracias solo a la chica, sino a todos. La gente que conoció en preparatoria, sus antiguos amigos, su familia y Kiseki claro.

Podía ver que su futuro era brillante y no tenía miedo al porvenir. Tsukasa, quien desde las sombras lo miraba podía ver lo contento que estaba el chico. Jamás estuvo preocupado, ya que él sabía lo fuerte que era su yo del pasado, todo lo que había aprendido durante todo ese tiempo.

-Es hora de brillar, es tu turno-con una sonrisa desapareció. Creía que ya no era necesario guiar a esos jóvenes, puesto que con la madurez que adquieran podían enfrentar sus problemas solos.

**FIN**


End file.
